alone
by NorCal.NEH
Summary: Every one was gone and tsuna is going to be spending Christmas alone.


**I do not own KHR**

* * *

It was that time of the year. The time will it start snowing in people start decorating their houses. They put up lights, inflatable snowman, and hanging mistletoe in hopes of it kissing the people they like and trying to embarrass each other. It was that time of year and it he hated it because it it mean Christmas was coming.

Now Sawada 'Tsuna' Tsunayoshi doesn't hate it, it is is just that this year he was spending it this year alone. Tsuna sighed as he looks out the window watching the snow slowly drifting down.

No he did not hate it actually he quite love this time of year as people will smile more and are happier. They spend their time together inside as it is too cold outside or play in the was just that you would know what today was Christmas Eve he was just sitting there alone it in his room with no one else around.

Everyone was gone his mom that and his father were on a honeymoon cruise going around the world and had bring Futa, I-pin and Lambo with them. His father had shown up one day a month ago and announced that he was taking his mother on a cruise for their anniversary gift to one of the few times he actually remembered.

Then his friends couldn't come because Gokudera had come the other day banging his head on the ground apologizing that the only time of year he could visit his mother's grave he should have been able to make it before Christmas but the airplanes who were delayed by a blizzard to which he had convinced Gokudera not to commit seppuku.

Then there was Yamamoto he and his Dad were in Kyoto visiting their family for the holidays. Ryohei, Kyoko, Haru and Chrome had gone to Tokyo because the girls wanted to go to a baking event on the day after Christmas but they went early because they would not be able to make it in time if they left it on Christmas.

Ryohei did not want to let his sister go alone so he joined and Bianchi wanted to try some kind of cake that had something to do with love and she dragged reborn with her. Reborn had threatened him that if his homework wasn't done by the time he got home he would be getting punished.

Mukuro and Hibari were somewhere else as usual and didn't want to be bothered so they were out of the question.

Once again sighed as his eyes became heavy and begin closing as he started drifting in to sleep before he was totally gone his last thought was that he wished he could be with his friends and family for Christmas.

* * *

As he begin to awaken he was confused as he was hearing yelling and talking and he swear that it was his friends yet they were all gone and he was there alone for Christmas. He stood up pretty quickly and looked around the room then it went to his door and yanked it open writing down the stairs to study at the bottom of the stairway shocked.

There in his living room what is it what he had wished for his friends and family were all home talking it and messing around as they usually would yet they were not supposed to be here, they were all supposed to be gone.

Confused he looked around seeing everyone his mother and father along with the kids, Gokudera, Yamamoto and his father, the girls and reborn even Hibari and Mukuro.

Unsteadily he said " What are you guys doing here I thought you guys were all somewhere else for Christmas"

Everyone turned around they looked Adam what they saw his hand in his pajamas and looking that tired yet sad. Everyone felt guilty because they knew that they were the ones that made him sad.

They were the ones that made him look like you about to cry it made him look lonely because they were the ones that made him believe that he was going to be alone for such a special holiday. It is Christmas day and you were supposed to spend it with your friends and family showing that you love each other.

Nana his mother smiled and it went up to it and hug him petting his fluffy hair feeling sad that she had been going to leave her son alone for Christmas.

" Well the cruise had been stopped because of some mechanical difficulties and we wanted to be home with you for Christmas."

She smiled as her son hugged her back and was beginning to seem happier and the lonely look in his eyes were receding but they were not there yet. However she knew that would soon be remedied.

As he pulled back from his mothers arms he looked at the others. Gokudera was the next to say his reason he smiled guilty at his boss and friend knowing he had made the other sad.

"Juudaime I am sorry please forgive me" he said banging his head on the floor "I tried to come as quickly as I could but the blizzard was stopping me from coming sooner. Soon after had called you the earlier the plains started going again but the phones were down so I could not call to inform you of the new situation."

Tsuna sweat-dropped and stopped his right hand man from further harming himself. "Its alright Gokudera-kun its fine I am just glad that you are here now all of you I am glade you can all spend Christmas with me." He smiled feeling happy that he would not be spending Christmas alone after all.

* * *

It turns out that the bakery thing the girls and reborn went to wasn't until next month and that all of the roads to Yamamoto's family were all blocked off. When reborn had come up to check on him he had seen that his student had cried him self to sleep and knowing his dame student knew that it was because he wanted to spend Christmas with his family and friends.

So knowing this he had called everyone and told them to come over and he had bribed Mukuro and Hibari to come. Tsuna knowing what his tutor had done for him he smiled and made him his favorite espresso and gave Leon a piece of cake. They all started handing out presents and as usual a fight broke out with our dear Tuna-Fish trying to stop them even if he is truly just happy to be with them.

* * *

I hope you like it it is the longest one-shot i have ever made and it is the first holiday themed story i have ever made Fanfic or not so please tell me what you think. Once again i hope you like it and merry Christmas or if you celebrate a different holiday then i happy you have a good one. Happy new year too.


End file.
